Lifting boxes has long been a tedious and unpleasant endeavor. In particular, large boxes can be cumbersome and difficult to grip and lift. Accordingly, lifting boxes in an improper manner may cause severe back injuries. While there have been attempts to develop means and devices for improving the ease with which one can lift boxes, each of the attempts has suffered drawbacks.
For example, corrugated boxes have incorporated perforated sections which, when necessary, are punched out to act as handles. Unfortunately, the handles tend to fail and can injury unprotected hands. Dollies and straps are also popular in the moving business. However, not everyone has a dolly available. Moreover, dollies can damage flooring and similar surfaces.
Thus, there continues to be the need for a simple device for lifting boxes.